Maybe It Was The Sword
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Being peaceful wasn't really his thing but if she liked it, he would learn to.


**Maybe it was the Sword**

 **I needed to get a Natsu x Kagura one shot out here.**

•••

Being peaceful wasn't really his thing but if she liked it, he would learn to.

When he was around her the atmosphere was, as stated previously, peaceful.

She often kept this sort of tranquility around them each time they saw each other. The presence of him was the best feeling she'd ever felt. He was warm, in every way.

A lull breeze softly pushed against the two as they sat in a grassy plain. She sat upright, her arms wrapped around her legs as she watched over the city that housed her own very guild. The wind slightly blowing her gold lined blazer and white frilled skirt. Hidden under the blazer was a collared shirt and a red tie. Under her skirt were black tights that were tucked into her white, knee-high boots. A white ribbon adorning her princess styled and dark purple colored hair.

The man next to her shifted slightly when she sighed. His arms behind his back, hands cushioned the back of his pink haired head. He wore an open black and golden trimmed vest showing off his well-toned chest and stomach, where a certain blue cat laid, the rise and fall of his friends breathing helping in making his slumber even more soothing. White trousers and a pair of black sandals adorned on his lower body.

He lied on his back, eyes shut, actually taking a liking to the serenity as well. He usually was the opposite of- always yelling, picking fights and such. He wanted to squabble right now but he wouldn't. The moments with her are too precious to him. He didn't want to ruin it.

The sky was dark, signaling that night time would soon arrive. The stars located in the beautiful firmament shone bright, giving the two companions the perception to see the other. She turned her head toward the ordinarily fight hungry pinkette and produced him a tiny smile, which he caught and grinned back.

She scooted closer to him and laid, her head landing close to his shoulder, purple hair draping over his broad muscle. She didn't know how he would react if she did place her cranium on his shoulder, so instead of arguing with her thoughts, she took the safe route, deciding if she felt him at all, it was just as good.

But she wanted more.

Natsu closed his eyes once more, soaking in the cool waves of air. His left arm was busy stroking his precious exceeds belly who was on his very own. His right hand was currently occupying the green grass but it slowly made its way up to her shoulders. He kept it there, not wanting it to wander anywhere else.

"You know, this never happens this time of year." Kagura stated, looking at fuchsia colored sky with hidden amazement. "It's quite beautiful."

"What? Happy sleeping on me? No he does this all the time!" Natsu grinned; rubbing is little buddies head gently.

She stifled a giggle. That was one thing she learned he was especially good at. Making her laugh.

And that was a tough feat to do. Mermaid Heel made her happy, but never happy enough to laugh. Erza made her happy, but she couldn't laugh at herself after all; she was embarrassing her every time she saw her.

Simon was the only person that made her laugh. He made her feel comfortable, safe, warm and happy. She felt as though her older brother was the only good man on earth, and when he was ripped away from her, sentenced to be a slave, the way he made her feel came crashing down.

But then Natsu came.

The man who caught her attention during the Grand Magic Games when he took on Sabertooth's own Sting and Rogue and easily overpowered them. Even she had to admit, she would have trouble taking on the two of them on her own. There's a reason Sabertooth's stayed the top wizard guild for the seven years Fairy Tail had been away.

Funnily enough, the new Sabertooth guild master and the Mermaid Heel ace connected with their idols in the best form.

Now, she wouldn't call Erza Scarlet her idol. She was more of a respective figure she admired and was thankful for; for saving her when she was a child of course.

Sting would call Natsu his idol in a heartbeat. He had nothing to hide.

"No sill-...no. I'm talking about the sky." A light pink tiny occupied her cheeks at what she was about to say.

Natsu looked at her, then at the sky. After a while of gazing he turned to stare at the purplette, who caught him staring at her with the corner of her eye. She avoided eye contact, not wanting the pinkette see her flustered.

"I guess it's okay..." Natsu said, causing Kagura to sigh.

She expected something like th-

"But you're beautifuller!"

Despite him making up a word, she still felt the feeling of embarrassment wash over her as her whole body became the color of Erza's hair.

"W-w-why a-are y-you s-s-saying things l-like t-that?!" Her head didn't move from his shoulder.

"Saying what? You're just beautifuller than any sky is...are you ok? You're really red! Are you sick?"

She felt ecstatic when he called her beautiful but her embarrassment and heart couldn't take much more of...

Natsu.

His innocence is just one reason why she loved him.

One of many.

But he didn't need to know that yet.

"Please stop." She pleaded, turning her body so her head was pressed against his chest; she was trembling lightly, though no tears would fall.

Surprised, Natsu picked up his exceed and put him on top of his head, seeing how he has uniquely good balance to keep him up there. Then, he wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly.

"Stop what?"

The grass and the leaves on the trees blew silently as the sun finally began to set. She purses her lips together as she took in the scent of the Dragon Slayer, finding the aroma of a campfire to be relaxing.

"Natsu." She began, lifting herself off him to look clearly into his; hazel meeting onyx.

"D-do-" She stuttered and gulped, something un-Kagura like.

"Do what Kagura?

She made heed to steady her breathing. She needed to know.

"D-do- or I-I mean h-have-"

Natsu put his hand on her forehead worriedly. "Huh? Kagura, you're getting really red. Wait hang on! I think you may be sick! Let me go get you some help!" He tried to get up but was pushed back down.

"Have you ever l-loved anyone before?"

It was silent for a moment. Kagura feared that the question scared him. She beat herself over it, fearing for the worst; aka him leaving. She was prepared though, as she tightened her hold on him just in case he even attempted to leave.

But he never did

"Whenever I hear that word I think of Igneel. Igneel was the one that taught me how to fight, how to use my magic; he even tried to help me read but ya' know hehe." He chuckled. "But ever since I joined Fairy Tail, I think of him, Happy, Erza, Lucy...uh...uh Levy and everyone else in Fairy Tail."

She would've pointed out that he forgot the resident ice Mage but wanted him to continue but didn't do so, wanting him to urge on.

"Alzack and Bisca said that their love was different than the love I have for Fairy Tail. I don't see it though but apparently the only difference is that love each other sexuagally too. Whatever that means."

This time, Kagura actually giggled, letting him hear it. It sounded like angels singing.

"They also said it goes out to this certain person. But...I think I understand what they mean."

After a period of silence, the Mikazuchi Princess spoke up. "So...I take that as a no then."

"Well maybe. But if what Bisca and Alzack said was true; I think I love you."

...

 _*Thud_

"KAGURA! ARE YOU OKAY?! DID YOU JUST FAINT?!"

Then Happy awoke, seemingly being able to hear things in his sleep is one of his very own special talents.

"Hey Natsu?"

"What?!" He said a little frantic. He was still scared over her sudden black out.

"You know how Levy said she and Gajeel were going to take it slow?"

He nodded.

"You're gonna need to take it even slower than that for Kagura's sake, unless you want her to faint each and every time you compliment her or somethin." Feeling bold, the exceed hopped off the pinkettes head, walked to the Archenemy sword user, crawled along her stomach and laid there, too tired to care about the consequences in the morning, if there were any. Natsu shook his head, not knowing what to do...

Happy had the right idea though. Sleep fixes everything.

He laid his head on the ground, wrapped his arms around the swordswoman and rested her head on her shoulder, her oh so freakin' soft shoulder.

If she killed him in the morning, that would be okay because right now, it was peaceful.

Since she liked it, he did too.

•••

 **Now, Natsu x Kagura is fun to write. With a little more practice I could be writing Katsu left and write.**

 **The end may be a bit rushed.**

 **You and your review is what makes me complete.**


End file.
